Hayate no Gotoku Popularity Tournament
Round D - Match 1 Ikusa Ayasaki Kaede Nonohara By LLHayate-Kun Each match will last for 4 days so be sure to check back regulary and just so we know if people have already voted on MangaFox you get another vote here. Enjoy coz were nearly entering the finals XD.. YOSH!!!! Finally we can host it in here as well its Hayate no Gotoku Popularity Tournament... unfortunately for knew voters the tournament is already in round D well just start voting XD.. For all past information on the rounds and scores of the Tournament continue down .. Matches In Progress now onto Match 1 of Round D In the left corner, we have the indestructable nii san of Hayate Ayasaki and the savior of Athena Tennos. up against, and in the right corner, we have the strict butler of The Azumamiya Household, who is now studying in England! Ikusa Ayasaki vs Kaede Nonohara Rank 13 vs Rank 36 Results = = = = = Round A Match 1 : Sakuya's Father 14 - 2 Gilbert Kent Match 2 : Hayate Ayasaki 29 - 4 Kotetsu Segawa Match 3 : Maria 26 - 5 Orumuzoto Nadja Match 4 : Nagi Sanzenin 13 - 4 Linn Regiostar Match 5 : Kyonosuke Kaoru 8 - 1 Mr & Mrs Ayasaki Match 6 : Sakuya Aizawa 24 - 7 Kasumi Aika Match 7 : Tama 15 - 7 Britney ( Nagi's Manga Character ) Match 8 : Machina 13 - 7 King Midas Match 9 : Risa Asakaze 18 - 16 Ginka Saginomiya Match 10 : Shiori Makimura 15 - 8 Mikoto Tachibana Match 11 : Hinagiku Katsura 33 - 6 Yukiji Katsura Match 12 : Sonia Shaflnarz 18 - 13 Seishirou Klaus Match 13 : Hatsuho Saginomiya 12 - 11 Ikusa Ayasaki Match 14 : Chiharu Harukaze 33 - 2 Taiga Ookouchi Match 15: Kaede Nonohara 27 - 12 Hokuto Kaga Match 16: Wataru Tachibana 31 - 6 Kazuki Nishizawa Match 17 : Ayumu Nishizawa 24 - 1 Nursing Robot Eight Match 18 : Miki Hanabishi 19 - 18 Fumi Hibino Match 19 : Hermione Ayasaki 17 - 1 Koutarou Azumamiya Match 20 : Izumi Segawa 18 - 16 Isumi Saginomiya Match 21 : Athena Tennos 24 - 16 Yukariko Sanzenin Match 22 : Shiranui 26 - 14 Himuro Saeki Match 23 : Mikado Sanzenin 20 - 15 Stringer Segawa Match 24 : Saki Kijima 23 - 5 Sharna Alamgir Round B - Losers of Round A Losers in this round are eliminated!!! Match 1 : Ginka Saginomiya 15 - 6 Stringer Segawa Match 2 : Linn Regiostar 15 - 2 Koutarou Azumamiya Match 3 : Kasumi Aika 15 - 4 Orumuzuto Nadja Match 4 : Mr & Mrs Ayasaki 13 - 11 Kazuki Nishizawa Match 5 : Kotetsu Segawa 20 - 10 Himuro Saeki Match 6 : Britney 20 - 6 Gilbert Kent Match 7 : Yukiji Katsura 28 - 6 Sharna Alamgir Match 8 : Ikusa Ayasaki 26 - 2 King Midas Match 9 : Fumi Hibino 26 - 11 Seishirou Klaus Match 10 : Mikoto Tachibana 18 - 5 Taiga Ookouchi Match 11 : Hokuto Kaga 14 - 9 Nursing Robot Eight Match 12 : Isumi Saginomiya 20 - 9 Yukariko Sanzenin Round C - Winners of Round A Losers in this round move to Round D!! Winners in this round move to TOP 24!!! Match 1 : Hayate Ayasaki 20 - 7 Sakuya Aizawa Match 2 : Chiharu Harukaze 22 - 5 Tama Match 3 : Hatsuho Saginomiya 19 - 7 Sakuyas Father Match 4 : Miki Hanabishi 14 - 12 Saki Kijima Match 5 : Athena Tennos 84 - 70 Nagi Sanzenin Match 6 : Sonia Shaflnarz 30 - 28 Kyonosuke Kaoru Match 7 : Wataru Tachibana 36 - 18 Risa Asakaze Match 8 : Shiranui 20 - 18 Shiori Makimura Match 9 : Hinagiku Katsura 30 - 19 Ayumu Nishizawa Match 10 : Maria 21 - 13 Hermione Ayasaki Match 11 : Izumi Segawa 41 - 6 Kaede Nonohara Match 12 : Machina 18 - 6 Mikado Sanzenin Round D - Winners vs Losers Match 1 : Ikusa Ayasaki vs Kaede Nonohara - Match In Progress